Unsichtbare Hand
*Geschätzt: 125.000.000 Revenge of the Sith Collection |Modifiziert=Separatisten: *Hangars *Kommandoquartiere |Ort=*Aufzug 31174 *Aufzug 3224 |Merkmale= |Länge= |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung=2.500 g |MGLT= |Sublicht=*1.050 km/h (Standard) *2.000 km/h |Antrieb=4 Nubian-Creveld-4- Radial-IonentriebwerkeDas Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1,5 *Backup: Klasse 15 *Effektive Reichweite: 40.000 Lichtjahre |Schild=Starkes Deflektorschild- Generatornetzwerk |Hülle=Gepanzert |Energie=Reaktoren mit maximal 12.000 Tonnen Treibstoffverbrauch/s |Triebstoff=Reaktantsilos |Sensoren=Sensormasten |Kommunikation=*Interstellare Kommunikationsschüssel *Kommunikationsmasten |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=*14 Vierlings- Turbolasertürme *2 Schwere Ionenkanonen *34 Doppellaserkanonen (Punktabwehr) *12 Punktabwehr- Ionenkanonen *102 Protonentorpedowerfer (je 16 Protonentorpedos) *8 Traktorstrahl- projektoren |Crew=600 |Passagiere=1.500.000 Deaktivierte Kampfdroiden |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Rettungskapseln |Beladung=*50.000 Tonnen *160 Multi-Truppen-Transporter *280 Droiden-Panzerfahrzeuge **AATs **Hagelfeuerdroiden **OG-9-Spürspinnendroide **LM-432-Krabbendroiden |Vorräte=4 Jahre |Hangar=*120 Tri-Droidenjäger *120 ''Geier''-Klasse Droidenjäger |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung= |Zerstört=19 VSY |Schlachten= *Humbarine *Belderone *Coruscant |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= *General Grievous *Lushros Dofine |Crewmitglieder= *IG-101 *IG-102 *Gruppe Acht *Gruppe Sechzehn |Rolle=Flaggschiff |Flotten=Flotte der Separatisten |Zugehörigkeit=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme }} Die Unsichtbare Hand war ein modifizierter Zerstörer der ''Providence''-Klasse. Erbaut in den Werften von Pammant, wurde sie während der Klonkriege von General Grievous für seine Überfälle im Galaktischen Kern verwendet. In der Schlacht von Coruscant agierte sie als Flaggschiff, wurde während der Schlacht jedoch schwer beschädigt und stürzte schließlich auf Coruscant ab. Modifikationen Im Rahmen einer umfassenden Konstruktionsmodifikation wurde die Hand auf die Wünsche ihres Kommandanten Grievous angepasst. Dazu gehörte der großräumige Hangar im Achterschiff, der den Platz von Generatoren und Reaktoren einnahm. Jener war mit Toren verschließbar und mit Hebebühnen ausgerüstet, die es erlaubten, noch mehr Truppen mitzuführen. Die maximale Kapazität des Hangars war mit 120 Tri-Droidenjägern, 120 [[Geier-Klasse Droidensternjäger|Droidenjäger der Geier-Klasse]], 160 MTTs und 280 weiteren Fahrzeugen erreicht. Der Rumpf des Schiffes war geschwungen, was auf den charakteristischen Stil seiner Quarren-Erbauer zurückgeht. Auch die Technik war verbessert: Dazu gehörten unter anderem die vier Nubian-Creveld-4-Radial-Ionentriebwerke, die mit Plasma angetrieben wurden. Der Hyperantrieb der Klasse 1,5 besaß eine effektive Reichweite von 40.000 Lichtjahren. Außerdem waren weitere leistungsstarke Generatoren eingebaut worden, die bis zu 12.000 Tonnen Treibstoff pro Sekunde verbrauchten. Die Oberfläche des Schiffes säumten dorsale Sensor- und Kommunikationsmasten zur Koordinierung der Jäger. Die interstellare Kommunikationsphalanx konnte sogar in das HoloNet eingreifen. Im Zuge der Konstruktionsmodifikation wurde auch die Bewaffnung der Unsichtbare Hand grundlegend verändert. Dazu gehörten die vierzehn Vierlingsturbolasertürme, welche die Zerstörungskraft eines Magnitude-10-Erdbebens besaßen und zur Hangarbewachung eingesetzt wurden. 34 Doppel-Laserkanonen waren am Bug angebracht, ebenso Kanonentürme. Zwei Schwere Ionenkanonen wurden als Frontwaffen eingesetzt. Zwölf Punktabwehr-Ionenkanonen waren in der Mitte des Hauptrumpfes angesiedelt und erzeugten so viel Hitze wie eine 48-Megatonnen-Bombe. 102 Protonentorpedowerfer, die nebeneinander über den Rumpf des Schiffes verteilt waren, konnten jeweils 16 Protonentorpedos abfeuern und waren für das Flakfeuer verantwortlich. Acht Traktorstrahlprojektoren befanden sich ebenfalls am Bord. Zudem besaß die Unsichtbare Hand Deflektorschilde, die jedoch schnell durchdrungen werden konnten. Ihre Energie wurde von einem Generatorennetz gespeist, das über das gesamte Schiff verteilt war. Besatzung Die Crew der Unsichtbare Hand bestand aus sechshundert aktiven Droiden. Zudem konnten bis zu 1,5 Millionen deaktivierte Kampfdroiden mitgeführt werden. Der Kommandant des Schiffes war der Cyborg-General Grievous, doch auch die Siths Dooku und Darth Sidious übernahmen zeitweilig das Kommando oder gaben Grievous Ratschläge.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman) Auf der Brücke hielten sich sowohl Kanoniere und Piloten auf, die entweder Droiden oder Neimoidianer waren. Einer dieser Neimoidianer war Lushros Dofine, der von Grievous während der Schlacht von Coruscant exekutiert wurde. Zudem waren über das gesamte Schiff Sicherheitsdroiden zur Bordverteidigung stationiert, darunter auch im Hangar. Geschichte Die Unsichtbare Hand wurde in den unterirdischen Werften auf Pammant von Quarren-Arbeitern erbaut. Diese gaben dem Schiff seine geschwungenen Formen, was charakteristisch für die Quarren ist. Die Hand spielte eine Schlüsselrolle in Grievous' Feldzügen durch den überwiegend republikanischen Galaktischen Kern. So war sie an der Verbreitung der Loedorvischen Gehirnpest im Weemell-Sektor beteiligt, wodurch dort alle Klonsoldaten und andere menschliche Wesen ausgelöscht wurden. Zudem war sie die Leitzentrale für sechsundzwanzig weitere Angriffe auf strategisch wichtige republikanische Welten. Dazu zählte die stundenlange Bombardierung von Humbarine, einer der Gründungswelten der Republik, das den Planeten entvölkerte und ihn bis auf die Kruste zerstörte. Obwohl republikanische Agenten die Angriffe der Unsichtbare Hand vorauszusehen versuchten, tauschte Grievous das Schiff für Überfälle im Mittleren Rand mit der Klare Stimme aus. Etwa 19 VSY ließ Dooku den Kommandoturm in private Gemächer umbauen. Nach der Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia setzte Grievous das Schiff über Belderone ein, bevor er sich in Richtung Coruscant aufmachte. [[Datei:UnsichtbareHand Absturz.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Unsichtbare Hand stürzt ab]] Im Zuge der Schlacht von Coruscant wurde die Unsichtbare Hand als Flaggschiff eingesetzt. Nachdem Grievous den Obersten Kanzler Palpatine entführt und mithilfe des Traktorstrahls auf die Hand gebracht hatte, trafen jedoch auch zwei Jedi ein, die von Grievous besiegt wurden.Labyrinth des Bösen Während des Gefechtes wurde die Hand von Tri- und Vulture-Droiden geschützt. Allerdings gelang es dem ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Guarlara, der Unsichtbaren Hand schwere Schäden zuzufügen. Im Zuge der Schlacht gelang es Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi, bis zur Hand vorzurücken. Aufgrund der schweren Beschädigungen des Schiffes konnte Skywalker ohne Mühe die Hangarschilde zerstören, sodass sie landen konnten. Über den Aufzug 31174 drangen die beiden weiter in das Schiff vor und wurden dabei zwar von einigen Sicherheitsdroiden angegriffen, welche jedoch den Lichtschwertern der beiden Jedi nichts entgegen zu setzen hatten. Danach lokalisierten sie den Kanzler und brachen zu ihm auf, wo sie jedoch auf den Sith-Lord Dooku trafen. Es gelang Skywalker allerdings, Dooku zu töten und mit Kenobi und Palpatine in Richtung des Hangars zu fliehen. Währenddessen wurde die Unsichtbare Hand weiter angegriffen: 30 Prozent der automatischen Waffensysteme waren ausgefallen und der Hyperantrieb angreifbar. Daher wollte Grievous das Schiff durch einen Hyperraumsprung in Sicherheit bringen. Dieser Plan wurde allerdings verhindert: Die republikanische Einsatzgruppe Fünf nagelte die Hand fest und stellte ihr ein Ultimatum sich zu ergeben. Anstatt sich dem zu fügen, übernahmen jedoch die Jedi die Kontrolle über das Schiff, sodass Grievous fliehen musste. Den Jedi gelang es, das Schiff sicher zu landen, obwohl das Schiff auf ihrer Bruchlandung in der Mitte auseinanderbrach. Nach ihrer Zerstörung wurde eine Cantina eröffnet, die nach der Unsichtbaren Hand benannt und aus Teilen des abgestürzten Schiffes erbaut wurde.A Reckoning of Wraiths Hinter der Kulissen *„Unsichtbare Hand“ ist ein Ausdruck aus der Volkswirtschaftslehre und umschreibt die Selbstorganisation von chaotischen oder zufallsbedingten Systemen, die sich so verhalten, als seien sie von einer „unsichtbaren Hand“ gesteuert. *Während viele der Quellen auch in ihrer deutschen Ausgabe den englischen Namen Invisible Hand verwenden, wird der deutsche Name im Bonusmaterial der DVD zu Episode III – Die Rache der Sith genannt. *Der Kommandoturm wird in den Risszeichnungen als Dookus und im [[Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)|Roman zu Die Rache der Sith]] als Grievous' Quartiere bezeichnet. Quellen * *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge – Alle technischen Details im Aufriss'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''Revenge of the Sith Collection'' * * * Referenzen el:Αόρατο Χέρι en:Invisible Hand es:Mano Invisible fi:Näkymätön käsi fr:Main Invisible hu:Láthatatlan kéz it:Invisible Hand ja:インヴィジブル・ハンド nl:Invisible Hand ru:Незримая длань uk:Невидима рука Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Providence-Klasse Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Separatisten Kategorie:Flaggschiffe Kategorie:Flaggschiffe der Separatisten Kategorie:Legends